


All Hallow's Tease

by merr



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Costume Party, Established Relationship, Halloween, Han Solo - Freeform, Light Bondage, Light Gunplay, M/M, One Shot, Timeline What Timeline, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merr/pseuds/merr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneaky-minx Jack corners a drunken Daniel in Sam's hallway closet with a bone to pick about some sexy secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallow's Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissing2cousins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissing2cousins/gifts).



Daniel stumbled a bit as Jack shoved him into the closet, alcohol making the younger man clumsy and bringing them both down onto the pile of boots and running shoes.

  
"Hmph-ow!" Daniel reached behind his back, tugging a steel-toed boot from beneath his tailbone while Jack kneeled over one of his thighs, crowding close. The archaeologist let his head drop back against the closet wall as Jack's hands smoothed over his blue tie, hands climbing beneath the dark-cream colored trench coat of his costume. He swallowed, tried to keep his composure even though Captain Morgan was planted firmly on the colonel's side. Daniel was much, much drunker than his older partner -- and that was always the most dangerous situation.

  
"Jack, this is so..."

  
Jack leaned in low to mouth Daniel's neck, the replica blaster strapped to his right thigh brushing the inside his lover's lap as he offered, "...Hot?"

  
Daniel reached out, nimble fingers trailing over all the prop items on Jack's belt until he caught and began worrying the bottom edge of the black vest in his fingers, "...Inappropriate."

  
Jack grinned and rolled his hips forward slightly as his low, husky voice rumbled in a tone damn close to a purr, "Teal'c and Carter seemed a bit busy, I don't think they'll mind."

  
Daniel cleared his throat thinking of how completely and utterly embarrassed Sam was likely to be the next morning. Jack had been weaving his way out to find a snack and stopped cold in his tracks, Daniel damn near running him over. Carter was up on her kitchen counter, head thrown back, crushing her tinsel halo against the cupboard while a werewolf-costumed Teal'c pressed close to her, face buried in her neck.

  
"Turns out Earth girls aren't that easy after all..." Jack mumbled, pushing the shoulders of Daniel's costume down enough to trap the other man's arms: "Took Teal'c, what? Half a decade?"

  
Daniel rolled his head a bit, murmuring, "You're such a lecherous old--mmph!" Jack cut him off with a kiss, square fingertips making short work of the cobalt tie -- then gently looping it around his partner's wrists.

  
"Lecherous old what now?" Jack grinned, leaning back just a bit out of Daniel's lap to pull the fake blaster out of his belt, spinning it on his finger once before gripping it, barrel up, and raising a silver eyebrow.

  
Daniel swallowed, his face starting to flush redder than it'd already been from the booze. Half-heartedly praying Jack couldn't see him in the sliver of light from the cracked-open door, he tried to sound disappointed and accusatory: "You promised you wouldn't dig in my harddrive!"

  
Jack grinned and sucked one of his own canines, eyebrows jumping in a 'guilty as charged' expression. "There were some... interesting things in there that you've never approached me about, Danny -- now, why's that?" He crowded the younger man again, pulling his wrists up by the now-wrinkled tie and trailing the barrel of the prop weapon down Daniel's jaw, a smirk curling his thin lips.

  
The brunet sputtered, his heart slamming in his chest as he felt himself harden at breakneck speed against Jack's thigh, "I--I thought the gun would be--oh _god_ \--and I figured the goa'uld pretty much threw the idea of rough play out the-- ah!"

  
Jack leaned in, nipping at the junction of Daniel's throat and shoulder, gentle but relentless; when he heard the younger man's breath hitch twice in quick succession, he bit down fairly hard before laving the spot, "Danny, you know you can trust me. You're mine, I'm yours -- and I'm different than when we first got together. Less serious. Still yours."

  
As he gave the impromptu little speech, Jack alternated nuzzling the curve of the brunet's ear with a stubbled chin and applying gentle pressure to the muzzle of the fake gun up against Daniel's throat.

  
Daniel was damn near undone. It was embarrassing but thrilling -- he knew how easily Jack could kill a man with his bare hands, much less a firearm. He also knew, now, that Jack had picked his costume for the party on purpose and it made Daniel's thoughts stumble over one another, marveling at new sensations, old affections and the new imaginary threat, all rolled into one.

  
He gasped quietly, trying to regain some semblance of composure: "You may be mine but you're still a-ah..."

  
"Would you say 'scoundrel' fits? I'm dressed for the part..." Jack offered in the same psuedo-innocent voice as the last time he'd finished his partner's sentence in the dark of the hall closet.

  
Daniel blushed, clenching his eyes shut and nodding, "I was thinking more like 'tricky, beautiful son of a bitch'... but scoundrel works."

  
Jack gave a small, gruff laugh and suddenly Daniel was being pulled to his feet, Jack supporting him as he stumbled on some more shoes. He was about to start asking questions but the older man tugged him close by his wrists, kissing him forcefully before nuzzling him, growling in his ear, "You like me because I'm a scoundrel. There aren't enough scoundrels in your life..."

  
Daniel was stuck halfway between bursting into laughter and swooning on the spot at the quote -- until Jack pulled away, giving him a wicked little grin before unlooping the tie and holding it out to the younger man. Daniel wet his lips and automatically reached out for the clothing item, eyebrows drawn together, "Jack? Why...?"

  
Jack pushed the closet door all the way open and stepped out, clearing any obstacles out of the way for Daniel before grabbing his own coat and slipping into it, "Oh, you'll see. Now, don't ask anymore questions -- I'm gonna go start the car, I think you left your phone in the kitchen. Don't make me wait forever, yeah?"

  
Then Jack was out the front door, leaving Daniel to gape after him like a beached fish. The archaeologist panted quietly in disbelief for a moment before accepting the fact that, yes, Jack had just wound him up and scuttled off. Daniel ran a hand back through his hair and then adjusted himself with a small groan as he turned toward the kitchen. _He is_ so  _not getting away with this..._

  
Sam and Teal'c had vacated, much to his relief, so he snatched his phone off the counter top -- only to hear and feel it buzz with a text message: **Not getting any younger out here, Princess...**

  
Daniel snorted, shook his head and weaved, comfortably drunk, back toward the front door as he muttered, "...Assbutt."


End file.
